Doctor Creed
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Matthew Burke New Contact(s) Information Mad Scientist Doctor Creed is a mad scientist who has taken to researching the Infected on Mercy Island in hopes of unlocking the source of their power. It is rumored he was a former SERAPH scientist until he tired of their moral and ethical imperatives. Initial Contact I am the infamous Doctor Creed! You may have heard of my genius... I was once part of the illustrious brain trust at SERAPH until I learned what fools my so-called peers were! They tossed around words like 'ethics' and 'morals'... bah! Such things are minor obstacles on the path leading to true breakthroughs in SCIENCE! I've been studying the Infected on Mercy Island for a while, researching these living zombie-men who have become nothing more than pathetic rejects of humanity. They believe they can gain power by subsisting on the toxic cesspool waters of Mercy Island—and you've seen the results of that! However, I blieve at the root of their madness lies a grain of truth, the ability for an Infected to become a true super-powered being! If there is power to be gained through experimentation on these Infected, then the genius of Doctor Creed will find it! Store Doctor Creed sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 1 Training Enhancements Story Arc Weird Science Souvenir: Dr. Geist's Test Tube This is a test tube taken from the lab of Doctor Geist, Arachnos scientist and rival of your contact Doctor Creed. You obtained it in a story you like to call: Weird Science It all started when you agreed to field test a new Infected anti-serum. Upon your return Doctor Creed related that he discovered something rather important. An Arachnos informant had some information on the source of the csspool contamination which creates the Infected, but the informant had been captured by Longbow before he could relate it. Doctor Creed gave you the location of the warehouse where Longbow was interrogating the informant, and you managed to break him out. The informant was an Arachnos guard at Fort Cerberus, and related how the there was some sort of biochemical project happening in a secret lab theter led by a scientist known as Doctor Geist. Doctor Creed was furious! Geist was a former colleague of Creed who stole Creed's mutation theories for himself! Now Geist sold out to Arachnos while Creed was struggling to survive in the Rogue Isles! Doctor Creed swore vengeance! Doctor Creed sent you to break into Fort Cerberus to find Doctor Geist! Within the bowels of this Arachnos base you found the secret lab the informant spoke of, where strange experiments were being conducted. You defeated Doctor Geist and stole his research data, discovering how mutant human-spider hybrids called Arachnoids were being studied at the lab after being shipped there from a place known as Grandville. Doctor Creed was overjoyed with the defeat of this rival and the research information gained on the Arachnoids. Briefing As a scientist, one must always have contingency plans in place in case something goes wrong. What's the point in creating an army of super-powered zombie-men when they can turn on you at any moment and rend you limb from limb? It's extremely counter-productive to any long-term goals of world domination! As a part of risk mitigation I have developed a new Infected 'anti-serum' which causes the chemical equivalent of a chain reaction in weaker Infected, with some rather spectacular results! The least of the Infected are called the Stricken - they have the right bio-chemical balance to trigger the effect we're looking for. Go out and test the anti serum on the Stricken! A pack of these Infected have broken into a local warehouse. I should be a good testing ground for the anti-serum. As an added bonus, I can later use it as a testing ground for my experiments! Ha ha! Two birds with one stone! Temporary Power Upon accepting this mission, a villain will earn the Infected Anti-Serum temporary power. Mission Objective(s) Time to give Doctor Creed's anti-serum a try! * Defeat all Infected in warehouse You have completed Doctor Creed's field test! Enemies Debriefing I take it the anti-serum is working effectively? Good! Briefing While you were off testing the Infected anti-serum I was contacted by a member of Arachnos who says he has more information on the source of the contaminant in the water which produces the Infected. Unfortunately, the idiot got himself captured by Longbow before he was able to deliver me the information! Fortunately, I managed to find the warehouse where they took him for interrogation. Break into the warehouse and capture the Arachnos informant from Longbow! Bring me back the Arachnos informant intact! He's useless to me unconscious! Enemies Notable NPC * Arachnos Informant (Wolf Spider Minion) NPC Text :Before combat: :Longbow Guardian: "We're lucky this base hasn't been discovered yet." :Longbow Guardian: "I know what you mean. Then again, villains are the lowest common denominator." :Combat start: :Longbow Guardian: "Uh-oh. I think we spoke too soon." :Upon rescue: :Arachnos Informant: "Thanks, pal! Let's get out of here and I'll tell you information about this guy named Dr. Geist!" :At the door: :Arachnos Informant: "You're working for Doctor Creed? Okay, here's what I know..." Debriefing WHAT? Doctor Geist was once a colleague of mine who stole my mutation theories for himself! Arachnos is letting one of my greatest rivals run medical experiments in their labs? And the waste from these experiments is what is causing the Infected? I must know what he is up to! Briefing So my old rival Doctor Geist sold out to Arachnos and is doing medical experiments for them, eh? And the waste from those experiments is ending up in the cesspools of Mercy and causing the Infected to come about? I must know more about those experiments! Break into Fort Cerberus and get the information out of Doctor Geist! Make Doctor Geist pay for his treachery! Find what he knows so I may seize the knowledge for myself! Enemies Notable NPCs * Doctor Geist (Boss) NPC Text :Before combat: :Wolf Spider 1: "You talk with Doctor Geist?" :Wolf Spider 2: "That nut? Nah, I avoid him like crazy." :Wolf Spider 1: "Huh? What's that?" :Wolf Spider 1: "Get 'em!" :Combat start: :Doctor Geist: "You! My spies saw you speaking with Doctor Creed! You're one of his lackeys!" :At 75% Health: Doctor Geist: "You dare strike Doctor Geist?" :At 50% Health: Doctor Geist: "You'll pay for that, scum!" :At 25% Health: Doctor Geist: "Ouch!" :Defeated: Doctor Geist: "Another genius plucked from this world!" Debriefing You defeated Doctor Geist? AND you discovered what he was up to? Excellent! most excellent! With this information I will rule the WORLD! Muhahaha! Missions Briefing I am working on deriving a serum from the blood of the Infected. However, I need a number of subjects to test the serum on! This is where you come in! Huh? No, no, I don't mean to test it on you (although it's not a BAD idea). No, I need you to gather up some test subjects! You know, the dregs of humanity, people who won't be missed. I know of a warehouse where a bunch of those wretches live their pathetic lives; I have a truck waiting nearby which will take you there. Kidnap a couple of these homeless people and load them onto the truck. My driver will take them to my lab so I can commence experimentation! The warehouse is also used by the Hellions, so you can expect to run into a bunch of those uncouth punks in there as well. They'll likely be guarding the entrance to the warehouse. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap homeless from warehouse * 2 victims to kidnap * Lead 2 victims to van Enemies Debriefing Excellent! Yes, these scum will do nicely! Briefing I have discovered a rare occurrence! Amongst the dregs of the Infected an individual with actual super-powers has emerged! He has manifested the ability to project bio-generated electricty from his body and adopted the hero-name of Biopulse. This is the perfect opportunity to obtain a live specimen for experimentation! Muhahaha! We must move quickly though; already Biopulse has set up a clandestine meeting with Longbow in the sewers beneath Mercy, hoping to gain support and champion the cause of the Infected. Stop Biopulse from joining Longbow! Once you have defeated that do-gooder wannabe, I'll have him shipped to my lab for dissection! Enemies Notable NPCs * Biopulse Debriefing Excellent! Now I can see what makes Biopulse tick and perhaps discover a reliable means of recreating Infected powers! Muhahaha! Briefing My experiments on the Infected are going well, but I am lacking certain rare and expensive medical supplies. Fortunately I have located a cargo shipment of said supplies on its way to Paragon City! Intercept the cargo shipment, defeat their guards, and steal the medical supplies! Many of the ships which travel past the Rogue Isles hire mercenaries to protect the cargo. Expect some resistance! Enemies Debriefing Ah, these medical supplies will do nicely! Excellent bit of thieving, you! External Links * Category:Mercy Island ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts